Followers wish come true
by purple nail polish Itachi
Summary: Hinata follows Naruto so she can get an update on his latest mission. Naruto finds Hinata's secret base! What has she been hiding there! OMG! Naruto Hinata fluff please review.


Disclaimer: I don't own any one in this story not even Oscar he is from the Veggie Tales' song "I love my lips". The ending part of my story is also part of the lip song.

This story is slightly random but for the most part it's a one shot fluff. Enjoy and please comment.

* * *

Hinata arrived at the end of the local ramen bar twirling her little fingers nervously. The coat she wore covered half of her face, then flowed down her petite figure and skimmed the floor when she stood. Hinata pulled the brown coat open and pulled out a note pad and pencil. She sat down and carefully watched for him. Now, to people with half a brain this would scream spy, up to no good, or black mail. But she wasn't looking for someone with half a brain. The boy she was after had little in the brains. The little brain he had was split up into two parts. The first and much larger of the two was used for the basics, walking, talking, breathing etc. and ninja training . The second half was for the instinct of pretending to know what was going on. Somewhere between the two parts of the half a brain was common sense, left to swim in brain juice.

Hinata felt a bead of sweat form on her smooth face. She knew if he didn't show up then it would be another month before she could gather the information she needed. Her dad wouldn't buy this late night practice excuse she had been using for two weeks now. It had to be tonight!

"Hey, I'm back from my big mission" an earsplitting voice said.

"Oh! How was it?" the guy who accompanied him asked.

"Not, bad. You should have seen me. I totally kicked butt!" Hinata eye flickered. I was Naruto! This is what she wanted. The mission which she was unable to stalk him on. Now she would get the details. Hinata's hand moved like lightning as she scribbled down all the details.

"Alright, alright I get it you did a good job."

"Hey, Iruka. Do you have that feeling that we are being watched?" Iruka smiled.

"No, I don"t." Hinata knew he was lying though. He knew the second he walked in the door that it was Hinata doing the spying.

"Odd."

"Hey, why don't we go home. I think you had enough ramen for tonight."

"Awwwwwwwwwww, okay." Both Naruto and Iruka got up and walked out the door of the ramen hut.

Hinata was quick to follow but not before she snagged the wooden chop sticks Naruto was eating with. On the walk home Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Maybe it was because he had too much ramen or the fact that Hinata was discreetly following him. Once in a while Naruto would mention the fact the he had a weird felling, but Iruka just told Naruto that he was imagining things. Then Iruka stopped. It was the road where Naruto and Iruka split up at. He went to the right and Naruto to the left.

"I really think we are being followed. I'm gonna check out those bushes and beat the crap out of who ever is there." Naruto whispered to Iruka.

"That's not necessary I know who's following you. Please don't beat her up." Hinata gasped for breath as she saw Iruka point to the bush she was hiding in. Naruto slowly walked over and brushed the bushes a side. Hinata panicked.

_What should I do? He's going to see me, then he will think I'm a sick perverted stalker. He'll hate me. I-i-i need to leave here._

With that thought Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto's nose peek through the brush. Then she started to panic even more and in the heat of the moment socked him in the face. Her little legs pushed her body off of the ground. All Naruto could see was a blur of purple and grey running towards the woods.

"Hey wait" He called as he followed her into the woods.

Hinata slowed to a stop panting for breath. She took a deep breath and looked around on the ground. Kneeling down she brushed away the leaf camouflage away from the trap door. She grabbed hold of the discolored handle, pulled up and slipped down onto the ladder that lead down into her secret base.  
She had built it when she was a little girl. Dug with a shovel with her own hands, this base was big. It was set up for two purposes and they were to have a place to hide from her family when they were angry at her and to hide her Naruto shrine.

Naruto kept site of Hinata. Then he saw her bend down a disappear. He ran up to the part were she had vanished and looked around. There he noticed a small handle. Taking hold of the handle Naruto yanked up and climbed down the ladder.

"I wonder were Hinata went?" Naruto whispered to himself. He peeked around the small bend to see Hinata opening a drawer that said Naruto's Missions and placed the piece of note book paper that she was writing at the ramen place on in the drawer. Then she pulled open the drawer that said Naruto's Items on it.

_I wonder what she is doing. ARE THOSE MY CHOPSTICKES!_ Naruto almost blurted out as he saw Hinata whip out the chopsticks she snagged at the ramen bar and hold them to her chest.

Naruto snuck up right behind her too get a better look at what was in the drawer. There he saw a button from his favorite blue pajamas, the chopsticks that had just been placed in there, a broken bowl he threw out two years ago, and senbon that were thrown into him by Haku. Naruto's eyes widened as he looked further back. As the items got further back the creepier and stalker like they got. Naruto now saw a lock of his hair in a plastic baggy, he also saw the corner of his baby blanket, and a piece of his lucky under wear. In the very back were two small freezers next to each other. The first was labeled Naruto's blood . The other read Naruto's urine.

"Hey Hinata, how'd ya get my pee?" Hinata froze.

"Um, I-I-I um, I snu-snuck into the, the doctor's lab and um, um t-took it." Her face was bright red. Naruto blushed from embarrassment of his own stupidity. This whole time she had liked him and he never even realized it. He could have asked her out a long time ago.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-I just I."

"Hey Hinata. You want to go out with me? And maybe later like one the third date or something, you want to have our first kiss?"

"Yes! Um I would like that."

"sweet!"

"Um, Naruto. Didn't you have your first kiss with Sasuke?" Naruto blushed even more.

"Yeah, but that doesn't count. Someone pushed me and it kinda just happen. It's like kissing you dad or mom doesn't count for your first kiss." Hinata smiled. And Naruto hugged her.

AFTER THE FIRST DATE:  
Naruto and Hinata were on there third date. He had taken her to festival. Naruto gazed up at the stars and got a determine look on his face. This was it he was going to kiss her tonight. Hinata, who wasn't paying attention had moved over to grab an egg roll next to the grill. Naruto had leaned in to kiss her just as she moved. He noticed that her face wasn't there a few seconds to late. Losing his balance, he fell forward straight into the hot grill. Giving his lip third degree burns.

He had to spend the next six weeks lip rehab with this kid named Oscar, who got stung by a bee right on the lip. And they couldn't even talk to each other until the fifth week cause both of there lips were so swollen, and when Oscar did start speaking, he just spoke Polish and Naruto only knew like three words in Polish, except now he know four because Oscar taught him the word for lip...Ousta. By the time Naruto got out of lip rehab and his lip were healed up enough to not hurt when he was eating salty foods it had been over two months and nine dates later. Naruto and Hinata finally had there first kiss under a sakura blossom tree.


End file.
